Hunger Games
by BooHorse
Summary: This is my version of the 1st book... so far.. i will add more chapters later
1. Chapter 1

It's the night before the games. I cuddle Prim in my arms then tell her that I must go. I leave out the door and walk. I keep walking until I find myself running into Gale. He starts to walk with me and we find ourselves talking about what will happen if one of us gets into the games and what we would do.

We finally agreed that we would take care of each other's families until we came back. But that was only if one of us got picked. Only then we would continue with our plan.

When we got back to our houses we had to get ready for the games. The sad time when two people from each district are sent off to kill other people. A murderous and deadly game created by the capitol as a discipline to never rebel against them again.

After I was done getting ready for the reaping I took Prim and made sure that she knew that everything was going to be okay. I hope she believed me. I also hope that everything is going to be okay and no one will get sent into the games.


	2. Chapter 2

I took Prim's hand and we walked calmly with the possibility that anything could happen. Anything. At the reaping they showed the normal boring video of what happened at the uprising and how district 13 was destroyed. I had seen this video a million times so my eyes started to wander. They didn't stop until they found the boy with the bread. The one who saved my family from starving to death. That one burnt piece of bread kept us alive. He does not know it but that Peeta saved us.

Suddenly I got snapped back to reality when I saw that Effie was on the stage with the bowls that held our names the drawing that will most likely kill two of us.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked up to the microphone with a smile. It seemed as if she was excited to pull our names out of the bowl and watch or loved ones cry helplessly knowing that they might have to watch their child die. This was horrible to think about but all to true.

Effie started talking announcing that there will be one twist to the games this year. She announced that there will be not two but three tributes from each district competing against each other in the games this year, and only one can win. As she watched the shocked people's faces she smiled and walked over to the girl bowl announcing that ladies must go first. She slowly stuck her hand in the bowl and mixed the paper around. Slowly her hand came out of the glass bowl and she opened the piece of paper and walked over to the microphone and announced the name. it was the worst thing I have ever heard coming from someone. They said my name. out of all of those names mine. I stood there still and not able to move at all. still and not sure what would happen. I suddenly felt something touch my arm. I looked over and there was a peace keeper pulling me up to the stage I was speechless. By then Effie was pulling the next name out of the bowl. She slowly put her hand in the bowl and picked the card that was on the card on the very top opened it and walked over to the microphone and read the name. It was as if it was in slow motion I heard the name Peeta Melark. The boy who gave me the bread and saved me, and my family. He slowly walked up to the stage shocked and in horror. All while this was happening Effie was choosing another name from the boys bowl. This time she slowly stuck her hand in the bowl and pulled out another name. At least I know that Prim will be ok but gale… who knows.


	4. Chapter 4

Silently I see Effie's mouth move but I hear no words but somehow I know what she's saying. It might be just because Gale is moving slowly up to the front and peacekeepers are walking towards him so he doesn't escape. I'm not sure what to do. I have to go against Gale a Peeta in the Hunger Games. This horrible thought makes me want to cry. But I cannot because that will make me weak, and I cannot be weak not now.

We all watch as Gale walks up to the stage. We are shocked; hopefully I don't have to kill either one of them. I will have to hunting buddy anymore. I won't be able to see Peeta anymore if I come back…. Never again will I ever see them after the games.

Effie then told the three of us to shake hands. So we did, and we were escorted back stage where we would all say goodbye to our loved. When Prim entered my room she was crying so I hugged her and told my mom that she had to stay strong. There was no way that she was going to leave Prim like she left us when my dad had died a few years back. All she did was nod her head and watched me knowing that this might be the last time that she would see me alive in person. Without warning the big heavy door opened and the peacekeepers took my mom and Prim away from me.

The next thing I knew I was on a train with Peeta and Gale. We sat there for a while staring at each other not knowing what to do. Suddenly Gale broke the silence asking me what would happen to Prim my mom and his family. All I told him was that I had no idea. All of us might die so they would have to take care of themselves neither of us where going to be there to help hunt. None of us knew what to do or what was going to happen.

Without notice our mentor walked into the doors. He was tall and had a tux on….


End file.
